<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dangerous Liasions by hannelore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622445">Dangerous Liasions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannelore/pseuds/hannelore'>hannelore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Grinding, Kissing, Mild Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:29:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannelore/pseuds/hannelore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny, Neville and Luna are left to lead Dumbledore’s Army while the Death Eaters have Hogwarts in their grasp. Ginny finds out Neville has been putting himself in harm’s way more than once and it only brings them closer together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neville Longbottom/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>WeasleyJumpers' Self-posting Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dangerous Liasions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/gifts">tamlane</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Since the focus is on Ginny and Neville, Ginny’s past relationships are not mentioned and I leave it up to the reader on whether any or all are canon for this fic! Many thanks to tamlane for a terrific prompt (set during DH just for you ♥). Much gratitude to my fantastic beta gracerine! Written for the Weasley Jumpers community on DW/LJ.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ginny had never thought of the library as a quiet place before. When she was younger, they were always trying to rile up Madam Pince in one way or another, but with the presence of the Death Eaters there were no more pranks or sneaking in food.</p><p>Luna burst into the library; breathing hard as if she had been running. She skidded to a halt near Ginny's table and they both glanced over to the Madam Pince, who looked more worried than annoyed.</p><p>"Dark Arts classroom," Luna whispered. "<i>Now.</i>"</p><p>---</p><p>They were just getting close when Ginny heard Amycus Carrow screech, "Out, <i>out!</i>" as students scurried from the room as fast as they could. They were first years and, as far as Ginny could tell, not a Slytherin among them. A girl came up and tugged onto Luna's sleeve.</p><p>"He's still in there!" she said, whimpering.</p><p>"Jacob and Neville?" Luna said. The girl shook her head.</p><p>"No… just Neville."</p><p>Luna took the girl's hand and squeezed it tightly. "It's going to be all right."</p><p>"Wait," Ginny grabbed Luna's other hand. "What is going on?"</p><p>"I don't have time to explain," Luna said. "I have to get some things from the Hospital Wing. Just <i>listen</i> and then come find me at the usual place. But don't go in there."</p><p>Luna was ushering the last of the students out of the corridor when Ginny heard a scream. </p><p>Pressing herself against the wall, she took out her pair of Extendable Ears and slipped one under the door. </p><p>"— that was just the start, Longbottom! I knew you were up to something, sneaking in here."</p><p>"I'm not very good at Dark Arts." Ginny could hear his voice as clearly as if she were standing next to him. His breathing was shallow and it made the back of her neck prickle with fear. There was a crackle of magic and he groaned. "Thought maybe I ought to double up on my classes."</p><p>"I told no one to help that young idiot with his spells," Amycus said. "I'm supposed to believe that you being there was a coincidence?"</p><p>"We imbeciles have to stick together," Neville said. His voice was stronger now and Ginny felt her stomach turn over. She gripped her wand as she heard Amycus start to laugh.</p><p>"The first time you've ever been right," Amycus snarled. "<i>Crucio!</i>"</p><p>Ginny closed her eyes tightly. <i>Just listen,</i> Luna said. It took everything in her to keep from running into the room as Neville's screams grew louder. The Carrows punished them frequently, but this was not punishment any more, it was <i>torture.</i></p><p>Finally, Ginny heard a thump and Neville's shallow breathing. Tears stung the corners of her eyes. At least he was breathing.</p><p>"Get out of my sight," Amycus said. "And don't let me see you in the wrong class again or I'll do worse, Longbottom."</p><p>"Yes, Professor."</p><p>Ginny wound up the Extendables and stuffed them quickly in her pocket. Neville leaned heavily on the door, still out of breath. Without a word, she pulled him toward her and put his arm around her shoulder. Slowly, they made their way to the Room of Requirement.</p><p>---</p><p>"At last," Luna said when she saw them come in. She helped Ginny put Neville onto a small camp bed they had managed to sneak out of the Hospital Wing. "You don't look bad at all, Neville. Here I was expecting worse."</p><p>"She <i>tortured</i> him!" Ginny exclaimed. "How much worse could it be than that?"</p><p>"I'm fine," Neville said. "Just… could we all keep it a little quiet, I keep seeing spots."</p><p>"This should help," Luna said. She wrung out a warm washcloth that smelled of herbs and placed it over Neville's eyes. Ginny sank down into a chair by the camp bed. Neville's scream still rang in her ears.</p><p>"I've got to get to class," Luna said. She pointed to a small pot stirring itself over a fire of bluebell flames. "If you need to get it wet again, just dip it in that."</p><p>Ginny was glad Neville had the cloth over his eyes as she wiped away her tears. Luna reached down and gave her a big hug, which Ginny accepted gratefully. </p><p>"Don't worry," Neville said. He reached out his hand and Ginny took it, holding his hand between hers in her lap. "It wasn't bad."</p><p>"I heard everything."</p><p>"Oh. I'm sorry."</p><p>"You should be," Ginny said, her voice quavering. "Putting yourself in danger like that. We can't be <i>everywhere.</i> And I— the D.A. needs you."</p><p>She fell silent, watching the rise and fall of his chest. They had so few moments of quiet. She reached for the washcloth and when she pulled it away, his eyes were red. </p><p>"Oh, Neville." Ginny whispered. Her heart felt a familiar ache. Without thinking, she brought his hand up to her lips and kissed it. Neville smiled, tears welling in his eyes. "Here, I'll soak this again it should help."</p><p>"Ugh, no thanks," Neville winced. "I don't know what Luna put in there but it smells like hippogriff dung."</p><p>"Probably an old family recipe." Ginny tried to smile. She brushed the damp curls back from Neville's forehead. So much of their time was spent planning, running, being frightened. It had been awhile since she'd just had time to look at him. There was a tightness in her chest but this time it wasn't fear.</p><p>"Sure it wasn't a love potion?" Neville said with a faint grin. "Is she trying to get us together?"</p><p>Ginny blushed. "I wouldn't be opposed to that."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>Ginny leaned over the camp bed and kissed him on the cheek. It felt completely strange given the circumstances and yet completely wonderful.</p><p>"I might have scraped my back when I hit the floor," Neville said.</p><p>"We should get your shirt off then," Ginny said. "Check you for any wounds."</p><p>Ginny helped him sit up. He tried to undo his shirt buttons, but his hands were trembling. </p><p>"Still weak from the curse?" Ginny said. She reached for his top button. "Or something else?"</p><p>"I'm… God, you'll think I'm stupid."</p><p>"Never," Ginny said, resting her hands on his shoulders. "You can tell me."</p><p>"I'm not very good at words when it comes to this," Neville said. "I don't think I'll ever be."</p><p>"Words aren't as necessary as you think," Ginny said. She kissed his lips and he responded with a low moan. Ginny couldn't stop to think about where they were or the risk, only that she wanted him. </p><p>"Damn it," Ginny said as she suddenly sat back. "I forgot I'm helping teach Patronuses to the rest of the D.A."</p><p>"Right," Neville said, staring at her as if she hadn't said anything.</p><p>Ginny tried to stifle a giggle at his expression. The warmth inside her felt so <i>good</i> and every weight she'd shouldered since the war seemed like it couldn't touch her now. </p><p>"Hospital Wing tonight?" Neville said. "Er, in case I run into any more scrapes?"</p><p>"I'll be there."</p><p>---</p><p>Ginny didn't dare light her wand in the corridors on her way to the Hospital Wing. They had learned the Carrows' predictable movements in the evening. Fortunately for them, the Death Eaters under the Carrows' control seemed to find their Hogwarts assignment boring. Luna had reported more than once that several Death Eaters who were supposedly on night watch never showed up at all. This worked to their advantage more than once.</p><p>She heard Madam Pomfrey's voice from just inside the Hospital Wing. </p><p>"Yes, <i>yes,</i> shhh. Stop whimpering. You can stay the night. But you have to leave for classes in the morning, all right? Go to sleep now."</p><p>Ginny felt a sickening lurch in her stomach. This was the best Pomfrey could do for all of them right now. Patch them up and promise a good night's sleep. She snuck inside and almost bumped into her.</p><p>"Oh!" Madam Pomfrey said as she put out the candle near the student's bedside. "What are you doing out of bed?"</p><p>Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but Madam Pomfrey put a finger to her lips. "He's in the last bed on the right. Fifteen minutes, Miss Weasley. No more."</p><p>Her breath caught in her throat, but she didn't have time to question Madam Pomfrey. She nodded and almost ran down to the other end of the Hospital Wing.</p><p>Neville was propped up in bed, a gauze bandage over his right eye and his left arm in a sling. His eyes were closed until he heard Ginny's gasp.</p><p>"Hey," Neville said, his voice a little slurred. "You came."</p><p>"You <i>knew</i> you were going to be here tonight," Ginny said as she pulled up a chair. "Why?"</p><p>"Had another class to go to," Neville said. He reached for her hand. "Thought there might be a good chance I'd end up here, what with Amycus being in a really bad mood today. Hey, hey… don't worry, it's a good day. I didn't lose an eye, it's just swollen shut."</p><p>"Stop it," Ginny said fiercely, pulling her hand free and wiping away her tears. "You're… you're being so reckless!"</p><p>"I'm protecting," Neville said. His voice was quiet, but steadier now. "And I'm not going to stop."</p><p>"At least let one of us take the hits now and then," Ginny said, clasping her hands in her lap in nervous anxiety. "Luna and I can take it."</p><p>"I know you can," Neville said. He smiled at her and the anger in the pit of her stomach seemed to dissolve. "But you're a Weasley and I know you'd fight back instead of just taking it. Try to tell me I'm wrong."</p><p>Ginny laughed despite herself. "You're not wrong."</p><p>She could hear Madam Pomfrey's footsteps coming closer. Ginny leaned over and kissed him.</p><p>"I'd better see you tomorrow."</p><p>---</p><p>"Isn't there supposed to be a class in here right now?" Neville said he peeked inside of Greenhouse Three.</p><p>"Don't overthink it," Ginny said. "We don't have much time."</p><p>"Did you—"</p><p>"Neville, <i>please</i>." Ginny said as she pulled him inside. "I— I need this. Don't you?"</p><p>"Definitely."</p><p>She took his hands and put them on her hips, pressing herself close to him. His touch was so tentative at first, but he seemed to respond to her desperation. He pulled her shirt out of the waistband of her skirt and she moaned when his fingers found bare skin. Once, the thrill of being caught might have aroused her but now just having him near her was enough.</p><p>Ginny felt giddy as she pulled him down to sit on the bench. She turned around and sat down on his lap. She felt him shift under her, his hands already at her waist. Ginny reached for his hands and brought them up to her chest. When he cupped her breasts, Ginny moaned and pressed back hard against him. </p><p>Neville was leaning against her and even though his hands were over her jumper, her nipples stiffened as his thumbs brushed against them. His breathing was a little ragged and she could feel—</p><p>There was a clatter outside and Ginny jumped up suddenly. Neville had taken out his wand and aimed it at the door. </p><p>"Not that way," Ginny said. She pulled him toward the rear exit of the greenhouse.</p><p>They were outside and alert, but Ginny couldn't see anyone. </p><p>"We should head back to the castle," Ginny whispered. Her heart was still beating hard, but now out of fear. "Should we go separately in case they find us?"</p><p>"No," Neville took her hand and held it tightly. Ginny looked up at him. "From now on, always together."</p><p>She squeezed his hand back. "Always."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>